Whipped Cream and Notebooks
by UndefinedBrothers
Summary: ONESHOT: Logan finds Carlos' notebook which leads to craziness with Kames involving dessert toppings! Rated M for mild smut


This is probably the most abstract, non-nonsensical, thing I have ever written. All the poems/songs in this story were written by Gary Lucas. Check him out on soundcloud at GaryLucasUK or youtube at 90sjesus.

_You come to my door, step inside  
Let's musicalise  
Riding high, I'm riding high  
But I know, you've got to go  
You've always got to go  
So go on then, go back to your boyfriend  
I'll sink to a new low_

Logan read the words on the paper, savoring them as though it was the perfectly prepared steak dinner that he loved when he visited his Texas cousins. These words were sensitive, and heartfelt. They made him feel this empty, aching, in his chest that he didn't know how to deal with. He held the leather-bound notebook in his hand, and rocked back and forth on the bed. The author of the words clearly felt a deep pain. He flipped through the pages, and found another poem.

_Let me stare at you for hours, so that I can picture you perfectly in my dreams  
Because, I know it's the only way that I'll ever get close to you  
Please don't smile, it only makes me want you more_

_No, I've changed my mind. Please smile  
Bring back that warm glow inside of me  
If only you could see_

The poems in the notebook was not the kind of thing that Logan would have expected to read in the notebook of Carlos Garcia. He was typically so happy, and carefree. The author of these poems was deeply pained, and suffering. Logan wondered who could have caused that pain, and felt anger toward that mysterious person. Carlos was his best friend, and did not deserve to be treated that way. Logan put the notebook back at the bottom of the underwear drawer, where he had found it, and walked out of Carlos' bedroom. He walked downstairs, where he saw Carlos and Kendall sitting on the bright orange couch. Kendall was holding his guitar, and Carlos held a notebook.

"Hey Logie!" Carlos squealed, "Me and Kendall are writing a song!"

"That's awesome!" Logan grinned, "Who is writing the lyrics, and who is singing it?"

"We're writing it for BTR." Kendall informed, "Hopefully we are all singing it, and Carlos is writing the words and I'm writing the music."

"What do you have so far?" Logan asked, sitting next to them. Carlos cleared his throat, and then began singing.

_You don't want me, I know that  
But sometimes it's just so easy to erase that fact  
I enter wonderland, I don't want to come back_

I hate the way I get so jealous, in spite of what you say  
I hate how you listen so perfectly, cause I can't say what I want to say  
I hate how you look so perfect in every single way  
I hate how you keep ignoring, and pretend everything's okay

"What do you think?" Carlos asked Logan, a defiant smirk on his face.

"I like it." Logan replied, "Who is it about?"

"Nobody." Carlos' face fell. He rose from the couch, and stormed quickly out of the apartment. Logan looked at Kendall with a confused look on his face. Kendall looked back, his expression was one of disbelief.

"What the hell was that?" Logan cried, "Did I do something to piss him off?"

"That song was about you!" Kendall exclaimed, "How could you not get that? Carlos totally loves you."

"No he doesn't." Logan laughed, "That's ridiculous. Carlos would never like me, he's straight."

"Carlos isn't anything but in love with you." Kendall told him, "I don't get how you can't see that. Lately, he has been so depressed and you act like everything is cool."

"I feel horrible." Logan sighed, "I didn't notice he was so upset. Is he mad at me?"

"Probably!" Kendall replied, "Just go find him, and straighten this out." Of course, Kendall giggled at the unintended pun. Logan rolled his eyes, and left in search of Carlos. When Logan was gone, James came out of the kitchen holding a bottle of whipped cream, and no shirt. Kendall looked at James, and then the bottle, and then back to James. He wondered why James was shirtless, and holding a bottle of whipped cream.

"What's up with that?" Kendall inquired, feeling nervous because James never ate such unhealthy food. He was a borderline vegetarian.

"I heard your little speech." James smiled.

"You did?" Kendall felt proud, "What did you think?"

"You're a little hypocrite," James sneered, "and I'm mad at you!"

"What?" Kendall cried, "What are you talking about?"

"I will tell you," James answered, "after I attack you with this whipped cream."

"What?" Kendall stood up, and carefully sat his guitar on the couch, "James, come on! We can talk about this!"

His pleas were met with a spray of whipped cream in his face. James laughed, and did it again. After the initial shock passed, Kendall snatched the bottle from James and sprayed his face. James huffed, a high pitched noise of irritation, and lunged for Kendall. At some point, they both had control of the bottle, effectively covering each other in cream. They rolled around the floor, knocking over furniture, and displacing chairs.

"Stop it!" Kendall whined, "We should just talk!" James stood up, let out an obnoxious battle cry and ran for Kendall. Kendall's green eyes were wide with fear, as he retreated to the kitchen. He grabbed the first thing he could find, a bottle of chocolate syrup. James, covered in white sticky cream, stood in the doorway breathing heavily. Kendall held the syrup like it was a gun.

"Don't come any closer!" he shouted, "I know how to use this!"

"Do you think I am afraid of chocolate syrup." James laughed, maniacally.

"Think of your complexion!" Kendall reminded him, "This stuff is horrible for your skin."

James paused, and placed his hands on his face. Then he remembered that he had an excellent skin cream for dirty skin, and began walking again. Kendall squeezed the bottle, and a stream of dark liquid hit James in his perfectly formed mouth. Furious, James pulled open the freezer and pulled out a carton of ice cream. He dipped his hand into the freezing food, and through a chuck of it at Kendall, who squeezed more chocolate on James. The whipped cream, and chocolate, created a tan coating on his muscled body. James took another step towards Kendall, throwing more ice cream. Kendall tried to squeeze more chocolate, but the bottle was empty. He found a bottle of caramel, but wasn't fast enough. James dropped the ice cream, and lunged for the caramel. The sauce was the same color as Carlos' skin, and suddenly Kendall was covered in it. James laughed, as Kendall ran for him. James reached the door, and ran out into the hallway. He was fast, and Kendall struggled to keep up as he ran after him. He saw James run for a janitor supply closet, and noticed chocolate, whip cream, foot prints. Kendall reached the door, and paused. Inside, he could hear James breathing heavily. The door swung open, and Kendall bolted inside. James looked quite irritated.

"Go away." he spat, "I do not want to talk to you."

"You have me covered in every dessert topping you could find!" Kendall exclaimed, "What the hell is your deal?"

"I told you!" James screamed back, "I heard what you said to Logan, and now I am mad at you."

"I didn't do anything." Kendall reasoned.

"Exactly!" James was near hysterical, "You haven't done anything!" Kendall thought for a moment, and then finally got the idea. He finally understood why James was mad, and chuckled. This had to have been their most ridiculous fight ever.

"You're laughing?" James asked, incredulously. He was about to go on a tirade when Kendall smashed his caramel covered lips into James' chocolate ones. The two syrups together made an even sweetest taste. James slid his tongue into Kendall's mouth, and Kendall began playing with the different dessert topping that were covering James' muscles.

"I know why you were mad." Kendall breathed heavily, after he finally pulled away, "Of course, I knew. James, I have loved you forever."

"Then why didn't you ever kiss me?" James whined, "We could have still covered each other in food!"

"I wanted to kiss you." Kendall admitted, "I was just so scared that you would reject me."

"I would have never done that." James rolled his eyes, "Now help me get this syrup off my body, and no using your hands! We're boyfriends now, so I expect you to lick it off like a good boy!"

"In that case," Kendall smiled, "you shouldn't have worn pants." He placed his lips on James' neck, sucked lower until he reached James nipple. James moaned, and ran his fingers through Kendall's hair. Kendall began moving toward James' navel. His tongue moved expertly around James' body, licking up the mess they had created.

"I'm impressed." James smirked, "You actually got all of it."

"I was hungry." Kendall growled, he was so horny that he was nearly panting.

"My turn?" James asked, palming the bulge in Kendall's jeans. Kendall gulped, and nodded.

"Of course," James began, "you were wearing clothes, so we can just take those off. It doesn't mean I am not going to lick every inch of your body." He peeled Kendall's shirt off, and licked his clean, skinny pectoral. Kendall felt a jolt of pleasure from his chest to his groin as James explored Kendall's thin, pale frame. James sank to his knees in front of Kendall, and licked his jean clad, chocolate covered bulge. Kendall was amazed at how quickly his boyfriend was able to get his pants off. James took Kendall's painfully hard dick in his mouth, deep-throating it while Kendall writhed in unbridled pleasure. Hot streams of man-juice hit the back of James throat, as Kendall practically screamed James' name.

"Fuck." Kendall moaned repeatedly, "Fuck."

"I know, baby." James grinned.

"Please do that twice a day, everyday, from now on." Kendall groaned.

"We'll see." James sighed, "For now, I am tired and you are still sticky. Let's go take a nap."

"You got it!" Kendall agreed. The two left the closet, leaving behind nothing by whipped cream and chocolate syrup as a memento.

CARGANLINEBREAK

Logan finally caught Carlos in the lobby of the Palmwoods. He was sitting on a couch, notebook in hand. Logan could tell that Carlos had been crying. He walked over to his friend, and placed a scrawny arm around him. He felt Carlos tense up, and pull away.

"Don't pull away from me." Logan whispered, "Just stay."

"Why should I?" Carlos asked, sounding completely defeated, "I don't like being like this, Logan. I want to be happy, fun, and bouncy, like I used to be."

"Is this because of me?" Logan asked, knowing the answer already.

"I feel so stupid." Carlos sighed, feeling lower than he had before. Logan smiled, sadly, and squeezed him tightly. Carlos melted into Logan and sank against his chest. Logan gave him one last squeeze, and pulled away. Carlos sat up, his eyes red and blood-shot.

"I wrote a song too." Logan admitted, "Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure." Carlos sighed again. Logan breathed deeply, and then began singing.

_I stumbled into, now I can't imagine anything without you_

_You could see right through_

_And I had to let go of what I thought I knew_

_But I've never felt so safe  
I've never felt so secure  
I've never loved anyone in this way  
I've never wanted anything more_

Tears fell from Logan's eyes as he sang the next verse

_I know what we're doing is right  
Finally some clarity  
I don't need to spend every second in your arms  
I know that you trust me  
That's all I need_

"Logie." Carlos said, "That's a beautiful song.

"I love you Carlos." Logan was crying, but they were happy tears.

"I love you too." Carlos replied.

"At least now you can be happy!" Logan pointed out, "Maybe I can stop being a cry-baby!"

"It's okay." Carlos giggled, "I think it's cute."

He placed a chaste kiss on Logan's lips. It wasn't dirty, or sexual. The kiss was simply an expression of pure love, and Logan returned it with urgency and mutuality. They broke the kiss, and leaned back on the couch. Logan was in Carlos' arms, neither caring that they were in public. Love was more important than appearances.

-the end-


End file.
